Bootleg Protagonist
by ZalgatothIlluvatar
Summary: It is one thing to die and be reborn. It's another to remember your past life. But to become the most important and crucial character in a story you love is just outright insane. Watch me as I try to find my way to success in my 2nd life with all the pros and cons that come with being a protagonist. Look out world, here I come!
1. Chapter 1

Bootleg Protagonist Chapter 1 -

**Authors Note: This is my first work on this site so I could use some tips on how it functions and things I need to know about interacting with the community. I apologize for any errors I make in my work and ask for helpful criticism to improve my writing. **

**For the record I was inspired to write and self-insert by Cross-Brain and "This Bites!". Thank you for the inspiration. I will also be adopting some ideas for backstory plot from "New Game Plus" by DuncanIdaho2014. Thank you for your writing and getting me into fanfiction, it has been fun reading and I hope as much fun writing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or any of Oda's characters or settings I use.**

I sigh, staring at the empty page on the computer screen. I couldn't decide what to write for my first fanfiction. This wasn't to say I didn't have ideas, I had plenty. My first plan had been to write about what would happen if Enel's mind had suddenly been taken over by someone more competent as a villain, but as time passed I began to drift towards more self-insert oriented stuff. I felt I could write better from my own perspective, meaning that it would make for a better introduction piece. If I was going to join this website I didn't want to make a bad first impression. But I still couldn't decide how to do it. Maybe a gamer fic? Nah, I wanted my first fanfic to be something that was more of my own. But I was having trouble coming up with original ideas. Everything I thought of seemed to be something that someone else had already done.

Maybe this is simpler than I think? I mean I don't have to do something original so long as I make it my own right?

Turning away from my computer screen midthought, I decided I might be able to think better on a full stomach; as it was currently I might try eating a whale(if you could find one in the desert).

Shouldn't I have eaten earlier? Maybe mom was right about me starving myself during work.

As I move to get up from my chair I suddenly cry out as the abdominal pain gets excruciatingly worse in a different area.

"That didn't feel like a stomach ache."

I sit back down and look towards my lower right torso.

That was...weird. I hadn't felt anything that bad since my case of pancreatitis last winter.

I move to get up again, hoping it was just one of my random cramps, but the pain quickly came back. I sit down once more but some of the pain stays this time ... and it's getting worse.

"What's going on?"

The sound of my voice does nothing to answer my question but I begin to think about theories to my current condition. Guessing by the area of the pain it can't be just normal hunger … can it? Stomach aches should not be able to get this bad at the very least. Suddenly my paranoid mind kicks into gear: "Maybe it's my liver?" I have a condition called Wilson's Disease that means my liver doesn't quite work properly. I won't get into the details but it had been treated, I shouldn't have anything to worry about ... or at least I hope so.

The pain is getting worse and it's beginning to become hard to focus on anything else. I slide my desk chair over to my phone before I pause, thinking about who I should call. I don't have anything concrete enough to call the hospital or the police and I'm not sure I should anyway. The best I could do is call my parents. But my parents are away right now and I don't want to bother them if it isn't anything serious. I debate in my head for awhile but eventually decide to call my mom. I figure it would be better to ask for forgiveness due to wasted time than to risk my personal health again.

But as I move to push the call icon the pain spikes and everything goes black.

* * *

Time passes as I try over and over again to do something, anything. The pain is gone but so is everything else. Touch, sight, smell, hearing, they all tell me nothing.

It seems to me that an eternity passes in the endless dark. And as it does I come to a conclusion: I am in a coma. I am still capable of thought but my body does not or cannot obey me. I'm not sure how it happened. Nothing like this has happened to me or my family before, but it's the only conclusion I can come to. After all, I'm still thinking so I can't be dead.

As I wait for something to change thoughts pass through my head. The first and most painful is the possibility of death. I have no idea if I'll ever wake up from this. I try to be calm with the notion but if I had control of my body I'd be hyperventilating. I try to cry, to show any emotion at all, but it just sticks to me without outlet.

I love my family dearly. They've helped through the roughest of times and made me happy every day that they could. Even now without senses I could imagine their faces. It destroys me inside to believe I might not see them again. I remembered my hopes and my dreams. The idea that I could lose the chance to complete them terrified me to the core. But more than any of that was the simple and unadulterated fear of the unknown. The idea of thinking and feeling nothing is completely alien and thus terrifying to me. It may be selfish of me to feel that my fear of death is stronger than fear of not seeing my family again, but I know that they will be okay regardless of what happens to me.

For what feels like hours I do the mental equivalent of raging and crying at the world. My thoughts scream into the void and roar at the universe. "I don't want to die!" "It's not fair I'm too young!" "I still have so much to do!" But bit by bit I force myself to calm down. There's nothing I can do now. As much as I wish things could go differently I no longer have control of my fate. I can only hope whatever hospital I ended up in or will end up in can save me.

Therefore I must be prepared for the possibility of never seeing my loved ones again.

In the silent emptiness of my mind, I begin to mourn each and every person I ever knew.

My friends. My family. Close buddies. Mere acquaintances. Teachers. Students. Grandmother. Grandfather. Mom. Dad. Sister. Brother.

I spend an eternity remembering each of them and our closest moments. Silently I apologize for the chance that I don't return to them. I hope that they forgive me and try to convey how much each of them meant to me. To my happiness.

I know that they can't hear me but it makes me feel better to believe that they can.

Eventually I run out of words to think and silent prayers to make.

It is silent once more.

With nothing much else to do I began to do reruns of stories I read and movies I watched in my head. Whether its the muting of my senses or the state of my mind somehow my memory of them has improved. I imagine settings and characters from countless works of literature, from anime to history books. Whole films play through my brain and I can almost picture myself in a theatre. There are some missing bits from things I haven't referenced in a long time but others I remember with complete clarity. But even with the vast library of memories to choose from I still meet a limit to which they can entertain me.

As soon as finish reflecting on One Piece I begin to wonder about how much time has passed. I'm certain whatever is going on with my brain has screwed with time perception. Its entirely possible decades or hours have passed. Without a shred of my senses left I cannot tell.

God if it's only been hours and I have to spend decades like this I think I might want them to put me out of misery now! Whoever them is. Maybe there isn't a them? It's possible I'm still lying unconscious on my floor. How in the world did I get unconscious in the first place? The pain was coming from my liver area or at least near it. If something was going on there, how did it affect my-

Just as I start to contemplate how liver failure could have transitioned into a coma I begin to make out a light.

* * *

Oh God everything is wrong.

I'm wet, my body feels raw and painful, my sight is blurry and is made up of shades of gray, my hearing is super loud, and I can't make out anything.

It's really hard to breathe and everything my senses are telling me is chaos. I shut my eyes and try to cover my ears but my strangely small arms barely obey any signal I send them. I want to cry so I do. I keep crying and crying until my lungs hurt and the chaos begins to calm down.

Slowly I begin to settle down and open my eyes. I still can't seem to make out my surroundings. I focus my hearing but the most I can make out is some random high pitched noises. As my senses slowly begin to come to me again I realize I am being held by some kind of cloth. I can feel some kind of pressure on it like it's being held by something uneven.

But as much as I would like to continue observing my surroundings I feel seriously tired.

As the comfortable warmth of sleep envelops me I begin to wonder just what the heck is happening to me.

* * *

I still have no idea about how long has passed. I keep fading in out of sleep with my senses in similar states of disarray. It seems to be a little better each time but not enough to allow me to make out much of my environment. But I have managed to come to a conclusion. It took a lot of on and off thinking since I keep falling asleep and my senses are still being assaulted but I think I know what's happened to me.

I have been reborn.

Somehow or someway the thing that caused me so much pain before I blacked out killed me and my soul and memories have been transferred to a baby. I went over tons of possibilities in my head and nothing I can think of in the medical world explains how or what I've been sensing if I had woken up from a coma. The black and white sight, high pitched hearing, and initial feeling of wetness resemble no side effects or treatments I heard of. The first real tip was my eyesight. I know that newborns can only see in relation to dark and light so my slowly improving vision made sense. But I finally confirmed my theory when my eyesight developed enough to recognize the fact that I was in a crib.

Many would believe that by coming to this conclusion I must be either insane or religious. But after everything I have recently undergone I have a right to my insanity at the very least. And either way once you eliminate the possible, whatever is left no matter how impossible must be the truth … or something like that.

Well if I've been reborn all that's left to do is wait for senses to develop and become accustomed to my new life. I've already mourned my old one no sense in repeating the action. In fact after coming to the realization I was reborn I celebrated a little. It's true I'd lost everything I had but some time ago I thought I might die permanently. At least now I still have a chance at being happy. Heck what I had was considered impossible and more than likely the first time something like this happened! I still mourned my family though and I hoped that they could move past me. Kind of a weird hope but I wasn't miserable so they shouldn't be either. I sigh again at thinking about my family and wonder what their doing right now. I was guessing at least 9 months and a few weeks have passed between my death and now. Maybe I could somehow meet them again? No, thats a bad idea. By the time I'm able to find them or meet them they'll have probably moved on. I'd only distress them and mess with their sense of reality. Better that I try to get on with my own life.

As for said new life I knew that I was going to be starting with a huge advantage. I had a whole 18 years of experience and schooling in my now undersized noggin and I wasn't above using it to cheat my way ahead. Of course to start my new life I was going to need to become accustomed to my new background.

For one I was still a boy. I didn't really know what to think about that. Sure I was more comfortable with what I was used to but I didn't have any preference besides that. This rebirth my have been my only chance to see what it was like to be the opposite gender. But that sprung up more than a number of weird thoughts in my head so I tried to move on.

I'm also still the same ethnicity. That makes me wonder about the state of the world I'll be growing up in. How much racism and other beliefs will have changed by the time I'm back to my old age. How my parents will be like. Which gets me started on my current environment.

I've already managed to make out some details with my developing senses. For one I'm on a boat. Most of the surrounding blurs are brown like wood and remain immobile suggesting structures. Of course any house can be wooden but I still feel rocking even when my sight suggests I'm immobile. However, the fact that I'm in a wooden boat disturbs me somewhat. After all metal boats are far more common in modern times. Once more digging into the weird possibilities of rebirth there's a chance I've been reborn in a different time or universe. Heck, I might not even be human! But that would discount everything my senses have already told me. Regardless, there's no telling the state of my being now that I've accepted the supernatural. Anythings possible but I might was well try and move forward with the logical conclusion I'm still in the same world and time.

But to get back on track I have been in the same room every time I wake up. The room I'm in is somewhat furnished. I can see brown blocks through the bars of my crib that resemble furniture. Maybe a desk? Moving on there are some smaller discolorations on what I assume are walls with the most prominent being largely white with markings of blue. The general rectangular look suggests a flag, banner, or painting but I can't make out the exact shapes yet. Finally there's a large window in the room because it is always either really light or really dark. That's really all I've been able to make of my surroundings.

However what's really interesting is the people that have been coming in and out of the room. The greater majority of them are similar height and shape with some kind of white and blue uniform. Some carry a kind of long brown long thing on their back. They vaguely remind me of muskets which once again clashes with my idea of my time period. I'm beginning to think I have been reborn in the past which really opens a bunch of possibilities for me. I have taken a lot of history classes so depending on the time period I can really live it up. But the uniforms I have been seeing don't remind me of anything I have heard of in history class. I'll examine that more later. But besides those bearing this uniform two other individuals have entered the room. The first is around the same size as the others but has some sort of flowing cape like clothing with blue shoulders. Beneath it is grey clothing and their wearing a wide brimmed hat. The second is much larger than the others and seem bulky. They either have a black hat or black hair with greying parts. They wear similarly coloured clothing to the others uniforms but have that same flowing cape with red shoulders. They are the one that I can assume is my guardian. They stay in the room the most and they get closer than anyone else. They take care of feeding me and whatnot. I can't make out a voice or face yet but I'm hoping to develop the ability soon.

Something that surprises me is the lack of a female presence. I should have a mother to take care of me or feed me. But I haven't been able to make out any females since I was reborn. Besides maybe whatever time I spent with my mother during the chaotic assault on my senses that was my birth. The only conclusion I can come to is they died or gave me to someone else. Both ideas disturb me and saddens me but I don't make any assumptions yet. I'll wait till I'm reasonably old enough to ask about the story behind it.

Well for now I'm just going to have to wait for my senses to develop more before I gain more information.

* * *

Today is the day. My eyes have developed enough to allow me to make out finer details at a close distance. I tested it out by observing the rims of the crib. Once my assumed guardian gets close enough I will be able to see his face. Not that it will do me much but there is seldom else for me to do at the moment. I might as well gain information.

On the subject of gaining information I'm beginning to parse out words from the now somewhat lower pitched noises I'm hearing. The words are in english so I won't have to learn a new language. It will somewhat difficult faking the language learning process though, so I don't know if I should be thankful or worried. Among the words I have managed to make out there are a few that stand out: marines, east, pirates, cannons, and home.

From this information I have deduced that I am aboard some kind of naval vessel that is heading east, has clashed with pirates, and is going to or from some kind of home. The whole naval idea fits with the fact that the majority of people I have seen were in uniform. East is just vague guessing from hearing the word, and it's only natural that any kind of government forces would clash with criminals. The problem with this last statement however is that I haven't heard or felt any kind of commotion, and that kind of conflict isn't something anyone but fictional characters sleep through.

However none of these deductions and questions matter as much as what I learned from the word cannons. Cannons have been outclassed by today's artillery weapons for a long time. I seriously doubt that any kind of cannon besides ceremonial would be operational in the present. Key word being "present." I must be in the past. The wooden boat and muskets both concurred with this theory and now that I know rebirth is real it ain't too far a stretch to believe you can be reborn in a different era. Sadly I still can't remember any historical english speaking naval groups that only wore white and blue.

Of course the fact that I know cannons exist and are in use helps me narrow down when I -

_Thunk_

_Thunk_

_Thunk_

These are the recognizable footsteps of my large assumed guardian. More than once I felt their approach to me whenever I started crying for formula or a change of swaddling clothes. Now was my chance to see their face.

A large white and grey figure with a flowing cloak looms over me from my left. I begin to make out some noises that sound close to words.

"He...ere...Lu...ow...re...y...toda..."

I almost make out the sentence and what I think is my name but before I have time to contemplate they are picking me up.

I finally see their face.

I recognize it. I don't know how or from where but I recognize it. The shape, the beard, the scar around their left eye, everything is familiar. Besides maybe the hair. I try so hard to remember. Something. Anything. I try to think about every historical figure I have ever seen a portrait but nothing comes to mind.

But everything clicks when I finally manage to make out the name they say to me once more.

"...wha...wi...at...face Luffy?"

This is THE Vice Admiral Monkey D. Garp.

I am THE Monkey D. Luffy.

I promptly faint from that spike of brain stimulation.

* * *

**There you go. My first chapter of my first fic. Anything tips or things I need to improve upon? Any problems with how I wrote it? Let me know and I might change it in the future.**

**I hope you liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Bootleg Protagonist Chapter 2 -

**Authors Note: I want to thank those who have started reading this fic for your attention and appreciation. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or any of Oda's characters or settings I use.**

My eyes snapped open as consciousness returned to me. Everything was considerably darker then when I fell asleep and I could only assume it was night now. As I start moving to get up my small limbs flail a bit. For a moment I feel panicked but as I regain my bearings and memory from the grogginess of sleep I begin to calm down. Sadly, this process once again halts as my last conscious thoughts return to me.

The face of my guardian. My new name.

My thoughts simply cease for a bit as my mind works to comprehend what this all means. One Piece world is real. Marines, Yonko, Warlords, Devil Fruits, and Haki all exist. I'm in a world far more dangerous than my previous. And I am the person who will run into the most danger.

… Fuck.

I just sort of stared into the emptiness for a while, contemplating the how and why. As I did I took notice of some things. For one, the quality of my senses had jumped again and I could now see the marine flag proudly hung on the wall. It was kind of hard to see since it was darker now but the light pouring off the moon in the window allowed me to make it out. As to why my senses improved enough to see it I don't know. Maybe I was out for a long time or newborn senses grew exponentially. Either way I could now make out the symbol of one of the most tyrannical governments in fiction, standing as a reminder of my new predicament. Well, that wasn't entirely accurate, since the world government had its own symbol, but the marines supported them which was just as bad in my eyes.

Among the other things my senses picked up was loud snoring. Working to angle my head a bit I could see a bed behind a desk, with a large figure lying in it. Garp.

At this distance I could barely make out his face and the excessively large snot bubble hanging above it. He looked younger than in the show/manga. The top of his hair was black and the sides were the only grey I could see. He looked to be in his 50's. He probably was, considering that original Luffy was 19 in the up to date manga.

I put my head back down and begin to think.

Let's examine this calmly. I'll start with the information I have. If I remember correctly, I heard the word east earlier which probably means we're in the east blue or heading there. This was more than likely because as soon as I was born my parents, more specifically Dragon, handed me off to my Grandfather to be raised safely away from the revolution. How we got to this point and why anyone agreed to it I don't know, but I also don't know how relations between Garp and Dragon were anyway. Regardless we were probably heading to Foosha where I would be raised.

Now that I think about it wasn't Luffy supposed to be born in Foosha? I can't remember if it was actually stated anywhere but it probably was. Did something happen to my birth because of my reincarnation? Or did something happen to my birth that caused reincarnation? Maybe some sort of weird Devil Fruit user? Did it have to do with Luffy's- I mean my mother?

I mentally slap myself for getting off track. Regardless I was born and I'm probably on the same life track as original Luffy. But did I want to be? Did anyone really? Sure he went on an adventure of a lifetime with friends he could count on but he also endured so much. I can't count the number of times he almost died, and he had already shortened his life with second gear and Ivankov's miracle treatment. He lost people. He faced the world's strongest powers on a regular basis and sometimes only made it through sheer dumb luck. Does anyone want to live a life that risky? I'm not sure I could handle that.

Maybe I could try living a normal life? Nothing said I couldn't. Maybe Garp would be disappointed but it's not like I couldn't be successful. My advantage of 18 years of life still stood, regardless of the world I'm in. It's still feasible I could live comfortably.

But then I thought about what Luffy meant to this world. What would happen without him. Alabasta would collapse under civil war. Skypiea would be destroyed by Enel. Moria would continue stealing lives. Fishman island would fall under the tyranny of Hody Jones. Caesar Clown would kill children. Doflamingo would work Dressrosa to death. But after that I began to think about how Luffy affected the people in his life. He hadn't just saved lives, he had saved happiness. Where would the Straw Hats be without him? A few would be fine but most would live out their lives in the dark without the light of hope. Some would die. Without Luffy, the world was a darker place.

I knew all this and more. If I willingly stood by and let that continue when I had knowledge that could save the world, and what's more the potential to do so, I would be worse than all those villains combined.

Cowering away from the world was not an option. My first father had been a doctor and he taught me that failing to contribute to the world when you had the ability to do so was a failure as a human being.

The world and more was counting on Luffy, which meant they were counting on me. Furthermore nothing said I needed to do this the way original Luffy did it. I had knowledge of the future and my inherited foes. If I played my cards right and used everything I had to offer I could not only did what Luffy did. I could do better. That is not a slight at Luffy mind you. I know he was a better person than I will ever be. But I had advantages that would allow me to change everything. There would be obstacles and challenges along the way, I'm sure. After all everything goes according to plan until it doesn't, but I was going to do everything in my power to fix everything I could.

That night a newborn D. made a promise they would never forget.

_I WILL change things for the better._

* * *

For the rest of that night my well rested mind reviewed as much One Piece knowledge as I could. I didn't know much about the brain or how my now undeveloped mind contained 18 years of knowledge but I was betting that I wouldn't remember everything for long. Memories faded, and I needed mine to last another 17 years+. I was lucky that I had reviewed One Piece in preparation for Fanfic writing before my demise because now I needed to memorize it all.

For hours on end I reviewed every arc of One Piece over and over trying to remember key plot points and characters. Whenever I forgot something I stayed and brainstormed until I could remind myself what I was missing. It was my hope by reviewing this every day I would start remembering this knowledge the same way we start to remember language when we are young. It was always easier to teach something when you're younger and my hope was that I could teach myself One Piece so it was always in the back of my mind. I would probably be repeating this process of review for years.

I knew I going to miss things regardless, Oda loved relying on small details and quiet mentions, but I was going to do my best regardless.

I don't know how many hours passed that night as I forced myself to stay awake and review but around the time I was on my 4th check of Marineford I noticed the sun coming up through the window.

I heard a pop and quickly made the connection that Garp's(or should I call him Gramps?) snot bubble broke.

I looked in Garp's direction and with the new light I was able to see that he had not only slept fully clothed but on top of his covers as well. Either way he was getting up now and I could hear him muttering something under his breath. The fact that I can pick that up means my hearing is now better as well.

His eyes widened and he glanced in my direction before bearing a relieved smile.

"Hey Luffy."

Yep, hearing's better.

"When you passed out yesterday I was real worried. Took ya to doc but their mystery machine said you were fine. But I was still so worried I seem to have stayed up without changing clothes. Bwahahaha!"

I didn't really know what he found so funny about that, but I guess I was glad he was in good spirits. I still didn't really get why people talk to babies. But I suppose I was a hypocrite because I talked with my sister when she was an infant.

I was brought out of my thoughts as Garp calmed his laughter and started talking again. This time it was with a somber tone and face.

"We should be arriving today. That means I won't be seeing you for a while... " He sighed as he glanced up at the marine flag on the wall. "I don't really know what I was expecting. It was like this when I had Dragon too. I wonder if he'da turned out better if I'd spent more time with 'im." But then a smile returned to his face and the shadows created by the sun behind him made him look sinister. "I'll do better this time. Whenever I get the chance I'll smack some sense into yah with the Fist of Love." He raised said loving fist above his head when he said it. His somber face and tone returned though as he looked down. He slowly got up and walked towards the crib and only stopped when he was looking down at me. He sighed before he started again: "I really do hope you don't become a criminal. I don't want to lose any more family."

He then turned and walked to the cabin door and left me alone with my thoughts.

I didn't like the marines. I really didn't. Sure they served the people and protected them from the chaos. I'll even admit that most pirates deserve what they get from the marines. But after seeing what the World Government does and allows I couldn't support them, not even a little. That isn't to say I operate on absolutes. There are decent and different marines within the navy and I'm glad to count my Grandfather among them. But I couldn't support the system as a whole.

I like my new grandfather, I really do. I liked him in the anime and respected him for his will. Furthermore he was rivals with Roger which made him basically an equal to Whitebeard. And he had accomplished all this without amplification or devil fruit. He was a monument to the human spirit of growth and improvement. I could see why he was called Hero.

But I was going to disappoint him. I couldn't...no that's wrong… I wouldn't become a marine. I'd kill myself before I served a government that allowed slavery. And I knew that on the path I selected I was destined to become an outlaw. Maybe I could avoid it for a while. After all original Luffy never did something seriously illegal before he saved Robin from CP9. Even his fight with Captain Morgan could be overlooked considering the corruption of said captain. But in the end my goals and ideals clashed with the navy so I was destined to clash with my grandfather.

It felt wrong.

I barely knew him but I could see in his eyes how much he cared for me. It reminded me of my old family and the idea of betraying something like that hurt. Even if it was for a good cause.

I think I'll call him Gramps. It something he likes and I ought to make him happy while I can. Since I know that I'm gonna leave him in the future I'll do right by him while I can. As long as I am able I will make sure he knows we're family and that matters.

Before I can think on it more I feel the boat lurch beneath my crib. I look out the back window and notice a dock stretching behind the ship.

We have arrived.

The door opens and Gramps walks in.

"Well Luffy...it's time"

* * *

The trip off the boat is the most activity I've seen or felt in a while. Gramps is holding me with his right arm and his massive hand is easily enough to carry me. I see marines standing at attention and marching behind him as he makes his way onto the docks and into Foosha village. He waves with his left hand and greets everyone who calls him.

Crowds wait for the marine hero as he smiles and practically shouts to the world that he has a grandson. Finally he takes a pause to great a particular stickler of a mayor.

Gramps smiles as he greets him."Mayor Woop Slap! Good to see you!"

The somewhat younger looking mayor smiles in return. "If it isn't the pride and joy of the village! I'm glad to have you back. Who's the tyke?"

I can feel Gramps beaming as replies, "This is my grandson!"

I watch as Woop Slap smiles at that before suddenly frowning. "Just make sure he doesn't turn out like that son of yours. I don't want this village to get a bad name."

Gramps tenses a little at that but manages to keep his composure. "I'll see to it that he won't. But try to stop people from mentioning him. I don't want Luffy to know till he's older."

Woop Slap nods in affirmation. "I'll do what I can." He walks off with that final exclamation.

Gramps sighs and sags a little before collecting himself and walking towards a house shaped building with large sign labeled "Partys Bar".

He walks through the door with a big smile and calls out, "Hey Makino!"

I hear a pleasant female voice call out from within the building. "If it isn't Vice Admiral Garp!"

I turn my head to see Makino, who I can only assume will be my caretaker until I'm transferred to Dadan. Or at least that's what I think before I see her. She's a lot younger than in the beginning of the manga. I'd say in the mid teens. Nowhere near old enough to raise a kid much less run a bar. My brain is running in circles and I wonder if it's just because of a difference in culture between worlds. Afterall One Piece world is set to be in somewhat older times. But that brings up other questions. My biggest question is how Gramps and her knew each other.

She's walking over to Gramps and notices me. "I'm guessing this is your grandson?"

Gramps is taken aback. "How did you know?"

She raises her eyebrow. "What other kind of kid would you be carrying?"

Gramps furles his eyebrows together and I can tell he's thinking about something before answering, "You have a point."

At this point Makino is smiling down at me and offers me her finger. I don't really know how to react or behave like a baby so I just do what first comes to mind and grab it in my tiny hand.

She somehow manages to smile even more and then looks to Gramps.

"While I'm flattered you would come to me to show me your grandson is there anything else you need?"

Garp frowns a little and Makino gives him a questioning look. He sighs before using his left hand to gesture to the chairs around the bar. Makino nods and sits at a table. Gramps sits opposite her and begins talking.

"I want you to raise him."

Makinos eyes widen a bit. I barely prevent mine from widening to. I mean come on! She's a teenager running a bar and a 50 year old Vice Admiral is asking her to take care of kids. Who wouldn't be asking questions? She sighs and takes a somewhat restrained tone. "I'm glad you trust me enough to ask me to do this but why can't you?"

Gramps flinches a little at her tone before continuing. "You know why I can't. I love my family and I love this kid, but my job is to make others safe. I can't sacrifice others safety for a selfish desire like family."

Makino must have more spunk than when she gets older because she simply eyes him again as she replies. "Is that what Fleet Admiral Kong tells you to say."

Gramps becomes firmer in his stance and words. "It's what I believe."

I had to admit that hurt a little. Especially hearing it as an infant. I could understand the sentiment though. Afterall I'd be doing something similar by becoming a criminal in the future.

Makino's tone and expression grow softer and she pauses for a little before speaking again. "I guess… I can understand where you're coming from, even If I don't agree. But I have to ask, why me?"

Gramps seems to squirm a little as he becomes uncomfortable. "Kid, your Mom was a good friend of mine for years. When I needed someone to listen to me she was always at this bar waiting. When I had problems, she could always help me, even if I just needed someone to talk to. And, well, she raised you right. You know how to listen too. Even now that she's gone you didn't wait to take up the bar and her position as town negotiator. Without you or your mom I'm not sure this town would be left standing between me and Dragon."

He pauses to let Makino think and she simply gestures for him to keep going.

"I think that...Luffy is going to need someone like you. He won't see me often and won't have his parents there for him. I can tell he's going to want someone to talk to. Someone to listen. Other folks in this town are nice but my family is weird. They don't have the patience to handle listening or dealing with us. You do. Please...please look after my grandson."

I think this is the first time I have seen THE Vice Admiral Garp beg.

She opens up her arms and holds them in front of herself. Gramps gingerly, and I can tell somewhat reluctantly, hands me to her. She smiles down at me and asks, "What's his name?"

Gramps finally smiles again. "Luffy, Monkey D. Luffy."

He stands up and leans over me and I see tears in his eyes.

"This is goodbye for now Luffy. I'll visit whenever I can. I promise."

He gives me one last grin before he turns to walk out the door. Right before he leaves he turns to Makino.

"Thank you, Makino"

Makino sends him a light smile as she replies, "No problem Garp."

And just like that my guardian leaves me to start my new life.

* * *

Life became a bit more constant after that. Every day Makino would take care of me the best she could while also running a bar. I didn't mind that I didn't get much attention. I used the time I had to continue memorizing One Piece while also preparing plans for the future. There were some things I was really looking forward to trying/doing and there were other things I couldn't seem to figure out. For example, I couldn't really think of what to do about Sabo. As far as I knew the revolutionary army needed him so if I saved him early they might collapse. But since I was planning on saving Ace he might not remember us. That and many other dilemmas plagued me as I took time to prepare for the future.

But besides my future scheming I had a pretty normal childhood. Makino took care of me the best she could and "taught" me how to read, write, walk, draw, and speak. It was kind of hard to gauge how much to fake but she seemed pleased enough with my progress so I kept it up best I could. My first word ended up being Makino to repay her kindness and loving care. I didn't have problems faking learning how to walk though. It was real trouble getting used to my size and legs but I managed it faster than most children so I won't complain.

Regardless, life with Makino was nice. She never once neglected me and I could tell from the way she started behaving she saw me as a little brother. I knew that because I had been an older sibling in the past and knew how I was back then. She was really kind and caring despite the fact that Gramps had basically dumped me on her while she was still developing her life. When I came up with fake problems with reading or questions about what she was doing, she always answered with enthusiasm and amusement. It was a fun life even if it was partially fake. I could tell she really cared for me and that's what mattered.

The rest of the town was also kind and caring. They were amused by the antics I came up with like drawing on walls and telling strange stories. They would tell tales to others about me and talked to me like friends. When I asked questions about the world or their jobs they were willing to tell me even if they teased me for being so curious. But what really mattered to me was how they treated Makino. They knew she was young for running a bar and gave her patience and room for mistakes. They loved it when she listened to them and gave them advice on their problems. Bit by bit this village felt like home and the people in it felt like family. Even Mayor Woop Slap, who berated me whenever he found out about something I did that wasn't proper, managed to find amusement in my stories.

The people of Foosha came to care for me and I came to care for them. I was glad that I was still worthy of love despite not being the same Luffy. I wasn't dumb and I learned fast but still could give people reason to be amused by me. That really gave me the belief that I would be able to pull this off.

But what I really appreciated were the visits from Gramps. He would stop by, maybe for a week, every few months or so. He would always smile upon seeing me and played with me when he could. He bought the both of us literal tons of meat whenever he could and I think that's where Luffy originally got his love for the stuff. He would tell me legitimately interesting stories from his time as Marine and I didn't have to fake my interest in his fights with Roger.

I wasn't sure if he was exaggerating or not when he said he threw a mountain at Whitebeard.

I loved his stories and I loved him. In return I used stories from my old universe as fake stories to tell him, like bits of Animes and Greek myths. For a while he pretended to pay attention but if it took to long he fell asleep. I didn't get upset with him, I knew that's just how he was. I told him how I wanted to be like him one day and he was super proud. It wasn't even a lie. I wanted to be as strong and willful as he was even if it wasn't for the same cause. He really came to become my grandfather and some of my only family.

As time passed and I became older I started quizzing myself daily on my One Piece knowledge. If I couldn't remember in a minute I added a minute waiting period of staring at my food before I ate it. This was because I had inherited original Luffy's love for food and metabolism. I had yet to find an upper limit to how much I could eat. It was actual torture to wait for my food with it front of me but it served as motivation to remember. By the time I was 4 I was pretty sure I could rival One Piece experts and theory makers with my knowledge. Or at least I hoped so.

It was also around this time I began to feel like I could finally start showing off some advanced learning without raising questions about my knowledge. I began to ask for more complex books than the ones I was given and faked a somewhat faster speed of learning with manners and reading. Makino was proud of course and began to get me books from the Goa kingdom library whenever she could afford to make the trip. This actually surprised me considering the distance and it made me care for her even more.

I began to specifically show interest in current events and history so I could gain more knowledge about the world in general. This way I'll be even more prepared. Of course as soon as I started reading said history books it became pretty clear that the stuff given to kids was just propaganda and I would have to wait before I could get my hands on real material. I kept up the image of interest though so I could steadily get there.

Another major part of my life became physical training. I knew had nothing to worry about in the health department because kids could become really strong in this universe without permanent damage. For example Zoro and Big Mom. I wasn't worried about the damage it could cause me physically. My theory was confirmed when adults and the villages doctor didn't warn me or stop me with words of muscle degeneration. My guess is that the biology of people in this universe is different and is what allows the baseline durability of people to be superhuman.

This meant I could start preparing for my days at sea now. Whenever people asked why I was doing pushups and running every morning I would simply tell them I wanted to be like Gramps. For the other parts of my training I began to review what I remembered from karate. While I had almost became a black belt in my previous life I barely remembered anything because I had quit 5 years before my death. I could only practice the basic moves over and over. But to quote Bruce Lee "I fear not the man who has practiced 10,000 kicks once but I fear the man who has practiced one kick 10,000 times."

My life began to match a simple schedule: future scheming, reading, learning with makino, interacting with villagers, physical training, sleep. And also 5 - 7 meals a day … What?! I'm a growing boy!

However it was around my 5th birthday that things really began to change. I had finally decided on a rough outline on a plan for my life and my dream. I also figured out how to word it correctly without upsetting Gramps and also gaining his approval. It had taken work and a lot of scheming but I knew what to say.

As for the actual day itself it went pretty well. Gramps came to celebrate with me and gave me a present of a shard of pirate sword he shattered with his fist. Makino baked me a cake and nearly half the town came to the party. Just being there, among my new family, it inspired me. To be better than I was. To risk my life for my dreams like original Luffy did. To be strong even when I was afraid. Just having these people to care for me made me strong. I wasn't sure if it was blood of D. in my veins or simple human will but every day I spent in this world I became more and more determined to make a difference.

Eventually the party died down and the villagers left for their homes. Soon enough it was just me, Gramps, and Makino in the Partys Bar. I could tell Makino was planning on sending me to bed soon so I decided to make my statement now.

"Hey Gramps, Makino."

They stopped mid conversation and looked at me questioningly. Gramps spoke first.

"What is it Luffy?"

I took a deep breath then said smiling, "I think I decided on a dream!"

This time Makino responded and smiled at me. "What is it Lu-"

Gramps quickly cut her off and got close to me with a wide grin on his face "Is my grandson going to finally take after his Gramps and become a marine!? Oh I knew this day would come! I bet it was all the stories! I knew I had done right this time! I knew it. I-"

He had gripped me with both hands at this point and was holding me high and beaming at me. But he dropped me with his mouth wide open as I interrupted him with the next sentence.

"I want to find the One Piece!"

I was glad I managed to catch myself on my feet after he dropped me. It meant I could still see his dumbfounded expression. Makino wasn't nearly as shocked as he was but did have surprised expression on her face. She probably knew I wanted to do something crazy, just wasn't expecting that particular goal.

As I looked back from Makino to gramps I felt awe-inspiring, mountain crushing, and deep seated fear enter my bones from the clenched teeth and furrowed eyebrows on my red-line punching Grandpa's face.

"Did I...just hear...my grandson…say that he wanted to be the next King of the Pirates?"

It took every inch of will I had not to run. I was very nearly sure he was now using Conqueror's Haki or some family based derivative designed to make me want to piss my pants in terror. The sheer fury in Garp the Fist's face would make sea kings faint. I could already see his fist beginning to rise above his head to deliver a powerful Fist of Love. Even the unflappable Makino seemed to be eyeing him with fear. But I gathered my wits and prepared my expert, well thought out, eloquent, and single syllable argument.

"No."

Time seemed to pause. The world took a breath as Gramps processed. And then it did a double take as Gramps simply tilted his head and gave me a confused look.

"Eh?"

I took another breath and continued forward this time with simple smile on my face.

"I didn't say I want to be King of the Pirates. I said I wanted to find the One Piece."

Somewhat more confused angry expression returned to his face.

"THEY'RE THE SAME THING BRAT!"

"Is it illegal to look for the One Piece?" I replied.

Gramps raised his hand to say something but paused mid motion before a simple frown formed on his face. Makino began to giggle and said, "He's got you there Garp." He promptly sent her a stare that could wither trees but she simply giggled more. He growled as he turned back to be and began to rant.

"Everyone who's looking for the One Piece is a pirate!" he said. He lifted his hand up to my face and began to count down his fingers as he belted out names to me. "Linlin, Kaido, Ro-" "Marines" I belted out happily. He nods his head and puts down a finger and repeats, "Marines, and - " he quickly pauses and promptly stares at his hand like its betrayed him. I quickly say, "The marines are looking for the One Piece too right?" He simply pauses for a moment before sitting back down in his chair. "I mean, I suppose you're right. We are looking for the One Piece." For a moment he stops before his eyes widen. "That operation is highly classified! How did you learn that?!" I simply stare at him this time. He slowly gains realization in his eyes and uses his hand to cover them. "Drat. Forget I said anything." I didn't. He sighs and slowly uncovers his eyes. "I... you're right though. It isn't illegal to look for the One Piece. I guess no one normal has figured they were capable." Trying to get on his side I smile happily as I give him some more bait. "I'd be the first non pirate to have it!" At this Gramps smiles again. "I suppose that's true too." He smiled a bit more and rubbed his chin, clearly envisioning something. "Y'know what Luffy. I support your dream!" he gives me grandfatherly smile and a thumbs up. "I support your dream too Luffy!" Makino said with a smile. "YES!" I scream with very real enthusiasm. I had managed to get Gramps on my side for now. Support from a mentor and vice admiral is always a good thing!

I promptly realize how tired I am and fall asleep on the spot. The last image in my mind being my Guardians smiling faces.


	3. Chapter 3

Bootleg Protagonist Chapter 3 -

**Authors Note: I want to thank those who have favorited and followed my story for the support! It means a lot! I would also like to thank those that reviewed for your advice and appreciation. The support you've shown me encourages me to keep writing! I would also like to address some of the questions posed by said reviews. **

**However said responses will contain mild/non-specific spoilers about the rest of the story, so if you want to avoid spoiling yourself skip ahead to the disclaimer.**

_**Spoilers:**_

* * *

_**In terms of the main plotline this fic will remain on the same path of islands and villains with alterations to how they are combated/dealt with. These alterations will start off slight but grow in accordance with the butterfly effect eventually leading to large deviations and interesting conclusions. In other words, the longer the story goes the more deviations from canon. I'm not planning on adding OC main characters because I like to run with information from the original author with my only alterations being caused by the initial change like the reincarnation. I also probably won't be adding crew members because I would feel bad when they don't have their own battles or important roles but I don't want to edit canon to add problems for them to fix.**_

_**As for the strength of the main character. They will be training to become stronger than original Luffy because they know the threats they will face. As a result they will have an easier time with minor villains like most of those presented in the east blue(which is the weakest of the seas). However I have plans and special ideas on how to make most of the main fights more interesting and high stakes. Part of this plan will be revealed this chapter.**_

_**Finally on the subject of romance, I don't currently plan for any. That is not to say it can't happen. I feel if there's gonna be romance it'll only be after I feel the characters make sense to be with each other and it feels natural. So for now I'll leave romance as a maybe. If there will be romance it will only be a pair not a harem. And if I do start I will desire help and advice because I have little experience with romance or writing it.**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or any of Oda's characters or settings I use.**

I yawned as the last vestiges of sleep left me. I sat up and looked around to find myself on the futon Makino had set up for me in the bar's backroom. The barest light of dawn was starting to shine through the shuttered window above me. I noted that I was still clothed. More than likely because of the way I fell asleep yesterday.

Upon consideration of said day the rest of my unconscious brain began to reboot, and I reflected on the events previous to my sudden episode of narcolepsy(it seems I had inherited Gramps' penchant for randomly falling asleep). It had been a good day. Not only was it a good birthday in general, I had managed to convince Gramps to support my dream. I'm sure he was disappointed I wasn't going to be a marine but he was probably just as glad that I said I wasn't planning on being a criminal. While this belief was not entirely true, I would attempt to remain within the law as much as possible once I hit the seas. If only to avoid troublesome confrontations with Hina and Smoker. But it was also nearly inevitable I would become a criminal, especially around the time of Water 7. But if I could somehow skirt that I wouldn't say no. I just didn't count on it.

Regardless, having Gramps on my side was good for my mental and physical health. Mental because I could keep good family relations. Physical because he wouldn't punch me in the skull on every other occasion. I'm almost sure that penchant is what lead to some of Luffy's cognitive problems.

Now as to the other benefi-

"LUFFY, GET UP! IT'S TIME FOR TRAINING!"

I will admit that I let out a screech and recoiled back as Gramps smashed through the wall to the left of my sleeping place and yelled at the top of his lungs. Before I can react, or even think, his hand struck at me and grabbed me by the shirt. Immediately after securing his grip Gramps plunged through the other wall. Upon exit of said wall we were outside the bar and facing the mountainous jungle region. Gramps starts to move again as we hear the rare angry Makino shout behind us.

"DAMMIT, NOT AGAIN!"

"I'll fix it when I get back!" he calls behind him. As soon as he finishes this statement, and before I have a chance to comprehend what has happened, the world begins to blur as he starts sprinting somewhere. I barely note the sonic boom he makes in his wake, as my brain is being rattled in my skull. After several seconds of this extreme movement, he hops into the air and stomps his feet into the ground forcing a sudden halt. A massive wind, capable of tearing up trees, passes over us from the displaced air and dust he left behind him. My head is still spinning and I think I'm going to barf as Gramps unceremoniously drops me to the ground.

He finally gives me a minute to recover and I'm allowed to get my bearings. It takes me a full minute to readjust to normal movement conditions. My senses finally calm and I'm able to learn that we are near the edges of the jungle. I look back at Gramps to see him with his normal grin. I finally stand up and start yelling at him.

"WHAT THE HECK GRAMPS?!"

His response to my outrage is to start laughing mirthfully.

"BWAHAHAHAHA. First lesson of training Luffy! Always be prepared!"

What was it I was thinking about earlier? The benefits of my Gramps? Forget I said anything!

Gramps crosses his arms and looks down at me with his usual grin.

"As of yesterday you are 5 years old. Not only that, you now have a goal! That means as of this day and every day afterward you must work to become a man! Thus I am putting you through several enriching lessons in a training regimen that I have deemed safe enough for someone your age."

I'm not sure how or why Gramps decided that the age of 5 was ripe for "manhood", or what that even meant for me. Furthermore I did not trust my Gramps judgement on what was "safe" for anyone since he told me that the bare minimum of an exciting adventure was risk of death.

Gramps suddenly grabbed me by the leg and swung me behind him as he got into a kind of throwing position.

"The goal of this next lesson is simple: SURVIVE AND ESCAPE THE JUNGLE!"

And with that final shout I was tossed through the air at speeds that a falcon couldn't match.

For several seconds I was just spinning and tumbling through the air losing all sense of direction or how high I was. But eventually I found the crux of my ascent, and begin falling back down the earth. Once again I lost track of the ground and my distance from it. If I had eaten breakfast I'm sure it would have exited my body by now. Suddenly I felt painful slaps against my body as branches snapped against me, slowing my descent and bruising me in places that I didn't know I could be bruised. Finally, after a few painful seconds of slapping and breaking through various foliage, I fell from the trees into a patch of mud with a loud slap as I belly flopped.

I didn't think, I didn't question, and I didn't ponder. All I did was feel. And all I felt was PAIN.

Hellish burning PAIN. For perhaps a minute I did nothing but comprehend just how much I was HURT.

I should be dead. I really should be dead. Not just because a fall from that height and that speed would turn any human being to liquid, regardless of what they landed in. But because the amount of pain I was feeling should be enough to shut down the brain and all vital functions. In fact I was almost certain I should be in circulatory shock.

I think I now understood what made original Luffy say that Gramps had almost killed him dozens of times. In fact, I think the only reason I'm even alive right now is because I inherited some of Gramps' durability.

After a full minute of simply comprehending how much pain I was in I managed to lift myself from the mud and check my surroundings.

Green and brown as far as the eye could see. Tall trees surrounded me, each covered in vines and various kinds of moss. The canopy above provided a shade of darkness all around. Various small flora and bushes grew in various places obscuring the ground and blocking my view of the rest of the inner jungle. All in all it made for a dangerous living maze. But what really unnerved me is not what I saw but what I heard.

I heard buzzing that was to loud for normal insects. Various cries of monkeys and other small mammals. Hissing of snakes, and shrieks of birds. The roars of lions, tigers, and even bears. Oh my, was I scared. But is not just because of the noises existence. It was because of the tone. Every noise I heard wasn't just a normal animal cry. Each unique sound was filled with a sense of dominance and fierceness. As if every animal in the forest was its own alpha.

Maybe it was because Gramps did something to it. Or maybe it was because Ace hunted so often that only the strongest were left. Either way I was going to have to survive an angry territorial nightmare jungle.

If I was still living in my previous life I'm sure I would have curled into the fetal position with fear. If I was a normal kid, even for this universe, I would probably start running and screaming. But as it was it only took me 5 minutes to quell my fears and steel myself for this ordeal. I had promised to face this world and make it better. I had sworn that I would find the One Piece. Both of these journeys had far worse and deadly foes than this jungle contained. What's more, I KNEW what I had to face for each of these dreams to come true. I would survive this jungle and make it to those dreams.

That was a promise I would wager my life on.

* * *

I ended up spending three days in this jungle. And it was the most hellish experience I have had in either life. I was constantly trying to maintain stealth while also checking the vines to make sure I didn't run into a snake. Whenever I tried to rest or find a place to hide scorpions larger than my head would chase me away. I had countless stings from various insects and the way they continued to burn made me sure that they were venomous. More than once I found myself running from territorial mammals like monkeys, gorillas, and even a giant koala. Whenever I tried to fight or scare off animals I found they were more than willing to take a few hits, and several seemed to be trained in fighting techniques. Especially the monkeys. I had also needed to evade a tiger that knew how to climb, a bear that used trees like clubs, and a lion that was silent in its movement.

But no matter what I faced, I survived. I used my practiced karate to fend off the monkeys and I used a sling I crafted from leaves and vines to fling stones into the gorilla's eyes. I learned how to trick the lion by coating my sent with mud. I learned how to predict and dodge the bears swings. I learned how to leap from tree to tree and onto branches to thin for the tiger to follow. At night I learned how to half-sleep while evading the occasional attacks from giant owls. I pulled every trick I knew from the Bear Grylls bag.

This was not so say everything went smoothly. I was covered in cuts, bruises, and even burns. I'm sure I have a broken rib. My right eye was blackened and I couldn't open it. Everything hurts and I have only been able to drink water because I didn't know what was venomous among the plants and I couldn't cook.

But despite it all I survived and eventually found something to guide me out of this hellhole: a river.

I followed it, every now and then dodging vicious crocodiles, and found my way to the coast. From there I used the direction of the sun in the morning to determine my path along the coast and to the edge of the jungle.

I smiled as finally managed to make out the view of the village's edge through the trees. I began to pick up the pace excited to return to civilization. Before I could reach the exit, the image of the plains blurred and Gramps' stood in my path.

His arms were crossed and his typical grin in place as looked down upon me like a titan. I could tell he had seen my wounds when his grin wavered out. He was still smiling but had somewhat guilty look in his eyes.

"Luffy, you're back! In under a week no less! As expected from my grandson. BWAHAHAHA." I remained silent. He noticed my unfazed look and his face took a more serious expression while looking down speaking in an apologetic tone.

"I'm sure you've got a lot to say me. But all of this is for your own good. I know-"

''When's the next lesson?"

His eyes widen as he looks at me again, a confused look on his face. I'm still frowning and clutching my side but I begin to speak.

"I didn't like that. It hurts. I was scared. But what you said about the Grand Line is scarier. It'll hurt more. I know I need to be stronger. So if this is what I have to do...I'll do it."

Gramps confused expression slowly morphed into proud smile and his eyes seemed to glow.

"Well Luffy, after you get treated, the next lesson starts."

* * *

Original Luffy had feared and hated the training Gramps gave him. Not only was it scary and hurtful but Gramps didn't feed him while he completed it. But he hadn't known what he was going to have to face in his future. I did. So when Gramps told me to jump off a bottomless cliff I got to falling. When Gramps told me to fight a troop of trained Monkeys I got to punching. Every day that Gramps was in town I was training, one risky method after the next. Even when Gramps he left he gave me a list of things to accomplish before he came back.

I noted the list was far less dangerous than what he had me do when he was watching. He had probably been prepared to intervene if I ever got into real danger.

Regardless I integrated his regimen into my daily routine. The only obstacle I faced was Makino. When me and Gramps returned from those days in the Jungle she had been furious. Most likely because of the recently broken bar. But when she saw the state I was in she had been livid.

Personally I felt Gramps didn't quite deserve the kick in the crotch she gave him. I would have been fine with a fist to his noggin.

When Gramps had finished repairing the walls she had vehemently protested against me going on anymore training trips with Gramps. We managed to convince her that the Grand Line was much more dangerous than this training but she still barely let me go. And the sad looks she gave me whenever I returned from training with wounds positively hurt my soul.

But I knew I needed this. Luffy's victories against his greatest foes could only be achieved with superhuman life force and more than a little bit of luck. I had no idea if I had received Luffy's plot armor but I wasn't willing to test it out. If I was going to beat my foes I was going to do it through skill, strength, and planning. I couldn't leave the fate of the world to chance.

So I kept training. I exercised every day and continued to practice my martial arts. Every other day I threw myself into a dangerous situation or attempted a perilous task to meet Gramps regimen.

But things really ramped up whenever he visited. Sometimes it was fighting armies of various trained animals. Other times it was "light" sparring. We did everything from endless calisthenics to straight up punching trees. He even threw me in shark infested waters to teach me to swim. Thankfully, I already knew how because I was pretty sure original me had to have Gramps save them.

Besides my physical improvement I had begun reading on higher level. Makino had been getting me more advanced history books and current events assessments. Most of them were on topics I didn't need and Islands I wouldn't go to. But I did manage to get more information on Dressrosa, Alabasta, Water 7, and Sabaody. Not much that pertained to plot but some things I could use to gain context while I was there.

In relation to my mental skills, I also managed to get some of the more seasoned travelers in the village to teach me basic navigation and map reading. I had recently figured out that if I wasn't focusing, my directional instincts would lead me astray. I did not want to get lost as much as original me or Zoro in the future so I needed to study navigation now.

Thus, my life went on like this for two training intensive years. Makino was always worried but I always made sure to tell her I was fine. Despite how much I was training I still had time for her and the village. They would always be my family so I would always be there for them. The days were hard and the training tough but they remained happy. I was always elated when Gramps visited even if I knew it meant I would come close to death again.

But things really changed a few days after my 7th birthday.

* * *

I sigh, walking down the path from the jungle to the village. I had accrued a number of bruises from viciously fighting a group of Gramps' trained gorillas but I had managed to keep up. Either way the bruises meant that makino was going to fuss over me despite being okay. I was trying to think about what to say to her to reassure her that it wasn't that bad but my thought process got interrupted by what I saw behind the village on the horizon.

The large brown four-masted ship was larger than any I had seen besides Gramps'. It wasn't familiar to me and I'm sure I would have remembered if it had landed in our village before. But what was familiar to me was the Black flag flown above it. A skull with two swords and a red stripe over its left eye. The Red Hair pirates had arrived.

I began to book it towards the village at speeds that I used to evade tigers(The normal sized ones anyway). Normally I had no reason to worry. The Red Hair pirates were nice enough not to start anything and the villagers were peaceful. But I had no idea how Luffy had played into the pirates first meeting with Foosha village since it happened off-screen. I needed to make sure the absence of my presence due to training didn't throw anything off.

After maybe three minutes of running across the long green hills that surround Foosha I had made it to the village.

And it was quiet. Too quiet. Windows were shuttered and doors shut. I nearly expected a tumbleweed to come rolling by. But then my ears managed to catch the faint noises of merriment in the direction of the Partys Bar. I began to make my way there. But as I was passing by house after house a door opened up and a hand motioned me to come near. I walked over and Gyoru was standing in the door. He was an average sized somewhat box-shaped man with a sharp chin, wide mouth and brown hair. I bought fish from him when Makino needed food-stuff for the bar. He quickly talked to me in a low voice.

"I wouldn't go the bar Luffy. Some pirates landed at the docks and their occupying the place. Best to avoid them."

I managed to keep my cool but stated in low angry tone(or the best angry tone a 7 year old can manage), "I can't leave Makino alone."

Gyoru looks panicked as he starts whisper shouting, "You're just a kid what can you- HEY WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!"

In the midst of his statement I'm running towards the bar at speeds he can't match and after a few turns I'm facing the bar. It looks somewhat ominous and shadowy the way the sunset outlines it. The indoor lanterns cast shadows of drunk merriment against the windows and there are sounds of laughter, voices, and clinking tableware from within. By hopping in place a little I manage to see over the saloon doors and make out a laughing two-armed straw hat-wearing red-headed future-Yonko. I also manage to see that Makino is not currently in the room which presents me a perfect opportunity for an entrance.

I let out a long breath as prepare to make an impression. I gather myself, point my body directly towards the door, take a stance, and start sprinting full speed. I burst through the doors which make a loud boom as they slam into the walls. With a similar hop and stomp strategy to the one my Gramps showed off the first day of his training regimen, I stop before I hit the bar. As I stop I pull out an accusing finger and point it directly at Shanks face.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MAKINO?!"

There is silence in the bar. Several pirates had their hands on their weapons in surprise. Every head was turned in our direction and expressions stony. This tense moment seemed to last for eternity. Shanks simply stared at me in a mix of bafflement and confusion. But slowly his face took on an eerie darkness and it warped into a wicked grin. It much reminded me of Zoro when he told Usopp's friends that he had been eaten. He stood up and placed his hand on his sword.

"What will you do if I say we killed her?"

Suddenly the mood in the bar changed and the rest of the pirates gained evil grins as they pulled out various weapons. They weren't pointing them anywhere, merely holding them. It would have been intimidating if I couldn't hear a few of them snickering under their breath.

I'm not quite sure how original me would have reacted to this. But I decided for threatening Makino(even if it was just a really bad joke) they would receive Makino-style treatment.

I jump-kicked him in the crotch.

Once more a tense silence filled the bar as I descended back into standing position. This time, however, it only lasted a moment as Shanks collapsed onto the stool next to him and started wheezing.

Then there was laughter.

Wild, raucous, and half-drunk laughter filled the bar as the pirates watched their captain crumple from a little kid's kick. For a full 15 seconds this continued before said captain decided he had enough.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY YOU GUYS!"

This only seemed to make them laugh harder on behalf of their captain. And this time I could tell Shanks himself felt at least a little amusement beneath their pain.

At this point Makino had walked back in from the back room after the commotion.

"What's going on Captain Shanks?"

I quickly ran over to Makino and hugged her.

"Makino! Your okay! Don't worry, I beat their captain!"

Said captain turned from his kneeling at the stool and roared at me.

"LIKE HELL YOU DID!"

There was a blur of incomprehensible speed. It reminded me of whenever Gramps started to get serious. Perhaps 10ft closer now, Shanks was being restrained by two of his officers.

"LET ME AT HIM! I SWEAR I WON'T KILL HIM! JUST TEACH HIM A LESSON!"

"Don't forget captain, you insinuated that you killed his friend. All things considered that was reasonable." said a smirking Benn Beckman.

"Yeah, you deserved it." adds a grinning Lucky Roo.

On the outside I wore the face of a protective kid. On the inside however I was smiling with victory. What I had just pulled off was a true accomplishment. Sure Shanks might not be a Yonko, and sure his guard was down since I was a kid, but he at least had enough skill in him to use Conqueror's Haki on command. However I also didn't take it as a sign of my progress. I knew that was a one in a million shot and I'd probably never pull off anything like it again.

After some time of Shanks trying to escape he finally simmered down and shrugged off the two before dramatically skulking back to the bar and his drink.

I looked up at Makino who seemed to bear an expression between mirth and confusion before she looked down at me and started talking.

"Luffy, you don't have to fight them. They're nice."

I made a thinking face before responding, "Oh, okay!"

There were some spit takes around the bar as several pirates yelled in unison, "That easily?"

I turned and smiled at them. "What? I trust Makino."

Makino beamed at me before walking back behind the bar. The merriment and background talking of the pirate begins again as the bar returns to normal. I turned and walked towards Shanks. I don't know whether or not he had observation Haki but he didn't give any sign of sensing me until I climbed onto the stool next to him. He eyed me before sighing.

"What is it, brat?"

Unfazed by his name calling I responded simply, "Hi, I'm Luffy! Sorry for kicking you earlier, but you did say you might have killed Makino."

Shanks pauses and lightens up a little. "I'm sorry too. For my dignity that is. But also for threatening your… sister?"

After that statement I think a bit before my reply. "Kinda? Makino is Makino and she's family to me. She's one of my special people."

Makino walks up to us behind the bar and smiles at me. "You're a special person to me too Luffy."

Shanks looked between the two of us before finally regaining a small smile. "Well Luffy, I'm Shanks, nice to meet you." He offered me his hand. I shook it, the best a 7 year old could, while I responded.

"Nice to meet you too."

We stopped shaking hands and there was a pause as Shanks and I thought about something to say. He spoke up first.

"I have to say Luffy you have a mean kick. Where'd you learn to do that?"

I smile as a devious thought comes to me. "My Gramps!"

Shanks raised an eyebrow. "You must have one strong Grandpa."

I manage to restrain a smirk as I respond. "Yep, he used to fight Roger all the time."

Shanks does a spit-take as he hears the name Roger. He gathers himself for a moment before asking, "Say kid, what's your full name?"

I give him an eyebrow. "Monkey D. Luffy. Why?"

Upon hearing my full name, Shanks seems to stare into the distance and I can only assume he's having violent flashbacks full of cannon balls and wild laughter.

Still staring into nothingness he begins talking without answering my question.

"Say Luffy, your Grandpa visit often?"

"Yeah, every 3 months. You just missed him by about 3 days. Again, why?"

Shanks thinks deeply for bit before his answer.

"Well, after a kick like that I don't think me and your Grandpa would along."

I give him a confused look. "Why? I'm the one that hurt you. Not him."

If anything his flashbacks seem to become more severe as he winces.

"Just trust me ok?"

I shrug.

Shanks gives a 'come over here' motion with his hand to Benn Beckman. When he walks over Shanks says, "Make note that we need to be on a trip every 3 months from now got it?"

Benn gives him a questioning look before Shanks continues. "Captain's Orders."

Benn shrugs and goes back to what he was doing.

Shanks sighs and takes a swig of his drink. While he was turned around I asked for a milk from Makino and received it, so I take a swig of my milk with him. He sees me mimicking him and smirks a little.

"Well Luffy, me and my crew are going to be based here for a while so we ought to get to know each other. Got any dreams?"

I wipe off my milk mustache, smile brightly, and respond simply, "I'm gonna find the One Piece!"

For perhaps the 3rd time today Shanks looks like he's seen a ghost. This time however he composes himself quickly and starts laughing.

"What? A kid like you?"

Rather than rise to meet his bait I simply respond, "Of course not! I gotta grow up first! That's why I'm training."

Shanks' laughter starts to die down and he takes a thoughtful expression. "And hows that training going?"

"Great!...I think. Gramps still says I'm going to have to be a lot better. But I won't stop trying! I have to be ready for the Grand Line if I'm going to find the One Piece!"

Shanks thinks for a bit before asking, "Why do you want to find the One Piece?"

This time it's my turn to think. There are a lot of deep seated and meaningful reason as to why I want to. Most pertain to the sake of the future. But now that I think about it I'm not sure. After all I could still have a lot of other goals that would get me on my journey through the Grand Line to better the world, why was I still aiming to get the One Piece? It took me a minute but I managed to come up with an answer for Shanks and myself.

"For one, only one person ever managed it, so if I can do it, it means I'm as good as anyone!" I say this out loud but what's really going through my head is this: In my past life I was a nobody. I wasn't special, I didn't stand out, and I wasn't the best at anything in particular. But now I had a second chance. A chance to be somebody, to prove I could be just as good as anyone else! So I would work towards that.

"Second, I want to make the people I care about proud of me!" This was just the pure truth. I cared about Makino. About Gramps. About this village. And they cared about me. They were incredible to me. So if I couldn't be incredible to them I wasn't worthy. I have to do something worthy of them, so I will!

"And finally," and with this I smile directly at him, "I think it'll be fun!" This journey. The wild ride that is the Grand Line. It's dangerous, meaningful, and can change the fate of the world. But along the way I'll make friends and see incredible things. Regardless of what I need to do, searching for the One Piece is one wild ride and I want on!

After that Shanks simply stares at me. He seems to be thinking about something deeply before he breaks out into a smile.

"Luffy, me and the crew are going to be staying here for a while. We need a place to stay as we prepare to return to the Grand Line. But that also means we'll have some down time. Would you like it if we helped you train?"

It took nearly every scrap of will I had to prevent my jaw from dropping. This was Shanks. Pre-Yonko Shanks maybe but still Shanks. It didn't really matter that he only had a year(on and off) to train me, it would still make a difference! But what really surprised me was the fact he offered at all! He's planning on some crazy shit! He's going to become a Yonko! He's going to take territory and usurp power from some of the greatest forces on the planet! And he has time to train a 7 year old with dreams of grandeur?

As I'm swallowed with confusion I can only manage to stammer out, "Why?"

Shanks simply keeps his grin and responds, "I want to."

I just stare at him. Its all I can do. Its all I know. But eventually I have to decide on saying something so I do.

"Yes, I'd like that."

* * *

The next year is perhaps the craziest I've had in both lives.

The first thing the Red Hair pirates do upon settling down is to try and get to know the town. They don't want the rest of their stay to be filled with silence and uncomfortable fear. It takes some time and reassurance from Makino for the people to become used to the pirates, but after a few weeks go by and nothing bad happens everyone but Mayor Woop Slap is fine with them.

Every now and then the pirates or a group of them leave on the ship to go gather something or other(or to avoid gramps) but their not gone for long. While they are here they help with my training. Benn teaches me close combat and improvised brawling, how to fight with your fists or anything on hand. Yasopp, though initially against giving a kid a firearm(probably something to do with his son being the same age), teaches me how to shoot pistols and rifles with at least good accuracy. Lucky Roo, teaches me how to identify food and meat by smell alone… also how to be stealthy, surprisingly. And finally Shanks… he literally just kicks the shit out of me. I'm serious. At random times of the day, regardless of what I'm doing, he just appears behind me and starts attacking as hard as he can.

I think at this point it's just revenge for the kick to his special place. Regardless, I see great improvements in all areas. After the training with Benn I'm able to more easily deal with all the training animals that Garp has me fight. My time with Yasopp means I have relatively good aim when it comes to mid and long range. Maybe not good enough for a sniper but I can hit who I'm aiming at most of the time. As for Lucky I now have a smell that can differentiate types of Sea Kings...I am also as stealthy as original me was in that one part of the G-8 arc.

Finally as for Shanks, I'm aware ALWAYS. I'm sure if it's the start of Observation Haki or just pure instinct but I now know when an attack is coming, even if I'm asleep(I still haven't forgiven him for that). There are also a number of smaller lessons that came from the training but listing them all is a hassle so I'll bring it up when it comes up. Just for some examples, I now know where a gun is aiming just by looking at the barrel and I can identify most poison fish(I do not want that near death episode near Totland).

They haven't started giving me direct Haki training and given that we're outside the Grand Line I doubt they will. I definitely can't ask for it because that would raise questions on how I knew about it. So I would simply have to be satisfied with what I got.

Regardless we're getting near the end of Shanks time on Dawn Island and I'm really glad for his help. I've really improved and every day I feel more and more prepared for the Grand Line.

But then the day arrives. I'm sitting at the bar waiting for Shanks and crew. They come in around the usual time but somethings different. Shanks has a chest under his left arm. I barely manage to greet him normally after I've seen that. I've been thinking about this day, ever since I first saw him. The devil fruit. A dangerous weakness but also a powerful boon. I had been weighing the pros and cons of this for months now. The weakness of the ocean and sea stone. The fear I would feel always sailing feet away from death. The possibility I could be rendered helpless against my foes. I hated it. I really did. It had so many weaknesses and drawbacks. The amount of Haki needed for Gear Four. The lost life time of Second Gear. The weakened form following Third. The chance I would die drowning any random day. All these things were reasons not to eat it. But even now the pros weigh on my back. Immunity to Enels main weapon, the ability to fight CP9, immunity to bullets, immunity to impacts, and every battle that Luffy ever used his abilities in. If I didn't eat this fruit I would leave too much up to chance and improvisation. I simply wasn't able to account for everything. So I should eat the fruit.

But even as Shanks sits besides me and opens up the chest to show Makino I'm left thinking. Doubts, questions, and "what if"s fill my mind. I'm still not sure. I still don't want it. Even as the mountain bandits walk in and make a ruckus I barely pay them any mind. They don't matter. Not as much as this fruit. This life changer. This fate maker. This path ender. Do I really want this? Is it worth the risk? The loss? Will I even be able to manage the stuff original me did with this?

The bandit has just slashed his sword over the bar. I need to make a choice NOW. But I already have haven't I? This isn't what about what I want. It's about the world. It's about the people and the risks I'll be making with their lives if I don't eat this. I've decided.

The bandits have already left when my hand stretches out to the fruit. Not fast. Not slow. Just the normal speed for someone who's eating. There's no sign of meaning behind this movement. The path I've decided to follow is not evident in my hand. There's no shakiness or sense of dread. I've decided that I need this.

But that decision is taken from me.

Shanks hand claps over the chest and fruit and he looks at me and says, "Sorry Luffy, that's not for eating." And just like that he pulls it away and locks the chest while the rest of his crew chats in the background.

I fucked up.

I ruined everything.

I screwed up.

It was right there. The key to original Luffy's power. The resource that he used to win his fights. And I hadn't grasped hit. I couldn't make one stupid decision. A decision shouldn't be that hard to make. And the reason I failed was because of selfishness! When original Luffy ate that fruit it wasn't some life or death decision! It wasn't a fate chooser! It was just a fruit! But it mattered to me. It mattered whether or not I would swim, and the chance that I would die. I thought for too long. I cared for myself for too long and I failed! God damn it!

"Hey Luffy, you okay? You've been rather quiet."

I turn to Shanks and he's got a worried expression on his face.

"Hey you're crying. What's wrong?"

As if mentioning them made them real I suddenly felt the wetness on my cheeks.

I need to say something. I need to say anything. What do I say?

My mind blurs and I manage to the state the closest thing to the truth I could say without revealing I knew more than I should.

"Shanks. I think I made a mistake. A big one. One I can't fix. And it matters a lot. It affects a lot of people and most of them are special to me. And now I don't know what to do."

For a moment he simply stares at me. "Do you want to tell me what that mistake is?"

I shake my head no.

He sighs. "Luffy, we all make mistakes. Sometimes big. Sometimes small. We can even mean well at the time we do it. But regardless of the intention or the size of the mistake it happens. And we can't change that. Once it happens its set. But that doesn't mean we quit. If we quit, we're making a bigger mistake than the first one. Because we can still get where we want to go even if it's harder now. So, just do the best you can. Does that make sense?"

It's simple advice. Its advice I've heard before. From my first parents. From my psychiatrist. From my teachers. But now more than ever it seemed to have an impact. Maybe it was because of the size of the mistake I made or maybe it was because I was still technically young. Either way it impacted me more than ever before. It was true. I couldn't fix my mistake. I would never be able to give a good enough reason for me to eat that fruit. It was out of my hands now. But that didn't mean that the world wasn't still in need. It didn't change I needed to go out there and fix things. Regardless of how I was, the world needs me. So I need to stop moping over a mistake I made and make sure I never made such a mistake ever again!

"Yeah...that makes sense." I say, as I wipe the tears from my face.

"Good," Says shanks as tucks the now locked box under his arm.

"Well, Makino, Luffy, me and boys best off. Right lads?"

"Aye!"

And just like that the pirates file out of the now half-doored bar, bringing the plot laden fruit with them.

* * *

A few weeks have passed and I've begun training much harder. I'm doing more exercise a day than I did in my entire past life. I've begun mixing my martial arts training with Beckman's hand to hand to make my own style. Every day I tested it out and improved to work more efficiently on the training monkeys. Yasopp had given me a pistol and some ammunition to practice with while he was away and I trained by shooting birds. I tested my stealth and awareness by walking and taking naps in the jungle. I had increased how much of Gramps training regimen I completed a day. I was eating more and more to compensate for the lack of energy so I made sure to eat foods that were vitamin and protein rich to improve my health. I needed to do everything I could to compensate for my lack of devil fruit.

Even with all this training the days went by fast without Shanks' crew to keep me company and tell stories(or in Yasopps case describe Usopp). Today in particular things were running slow. It was around time for Shanks and his crew to return and as a result I was taking longer breaks between training sessions to talk to Makino and wait for them.

I was taking a break around noon and talking with Makino about what to have for lunch when the next plot scheduled event occurred.

The bandits had returned.

At first I cared little. My training with Shanks had already proved to me his skill, power, and sheer awesomeness. I didn't need to bandy words with bandits(HA HA) just because they insulted him a little. And for the most part they were normal customers. They paid for the sake even if they grumbled and I wouldn't start a fight over simple rudeness. But my attitude quickly changed when one of them grabbed Makino by the arm.

He smirked in a way that could only be described as disgusting."Hey there, beautiful."

I inwardly applauded for her toneless response. "Yes customer?"

Sadly he was not one to be deterred. "I was wondering if you had something sweeter than drinks."

Makino's simple reply was to narrow her eyes and respond, "As a drinking establishment those are all we have."

The bandit either not catching the hint or not caring, pressed on. "I think you know what I'm talking about."

At this point I was actively restricting myself from attacking the man then and there so I decided to say something. "Leave Makino alone. Your making her uncomfortable."

The bandit sneered as he turned to face me without letting her go. "Or what kid?"

It was at this point I realized that negotiations were not on the table. As far as he could tell he held on to all the cards and was outright willing to threaten me just so he could go back to what he was doing. I quickly look around the bar to make sure that no one as paying attention to this conversation. Thankfully the rest of the bandits attention was with their own groups.

I sighed as I realized what I had to do.

Step one: respond. If I submit to him verbally he'll stop paying attention to me. "...or nothing."

He smirked turning away from me back to Makino. "Exactly."

Step two: attack. This would have to be a one shot. If he was still conscious he could use the fact he knew I cared about Makino as leverage. As it was the rest of the bandits didn't know.

The second he was looking away from me I jumped onto the bar and sprinted at him full speed. As I neared him I drew back my fist and upper cut him as hard as I could. A blow used to knock out gorillas sent him flying back already unconscious. His limp body slammed into a table of his buddies. I paid this no mind.

Step three: flee with attention drawn. The rest of the bandits didn't know about Makinos involvement so they wouldn't think to attack her. I'll run from the bar, drawing their attention away from the bar and subsequently Makino.

By the time the bandits had comprehended their fallen comrade I had already jumped off the bar, landed on the man I had just knocked out and started hopping to the next table. With agility from jumping between trees for days I made my way from table to table to the front of the bar and had broken through the front window. I now had minor cuts from the glass but that was all.

I had already started sprinting towards the coast as I heard a loud commanding roar behind me. "GET THAT BRAT!" I didn't turn around to check how close they were.

As I neared the docks I started desperately searching for Shanks ship. There! I saw them on the horizon but they were still far away. Original me probably held up the bandits for a while by being resilient during their beating.

Shanks' training kicked in as felt a strong sense of presence from behind. As I dodged to the left, barely avoiding a gunshot, I decided that Shanks training had probably been to awaken Observation Haki.

I started sprinting in the direction I had dodged but as I do I hear that bastard Higuma yell, "One more step and I kill this Wench!"

Shit.

I stopped moving and turned to face the voice of the bandit leader. There the smug scum stood smirking as he held a gun to a crying Makino's head.

Where had I gone wrong? I was sure nobody but the bandit I had knocked out knew that I cared about her. Heck, that fact that I immediately fled should have made them think I didn't care at all! Why were they using her as leverage?

Before I could think more Higuma started talking again. But this time was different. He was using a voice that kidnappers use when they offer kids candy.

"All right brat, nobody has to die. Walk over here, let us teach you a lesson and everybody goes free."

Maybe that kind of promise would fool a kid, but I knew he still intended on killing me. However the tone he used allowed to me to connect the dots.

When I ran from them I assumed they thought I was capable of coldheartedness. In a world like this one it was common for strangers to abandon each other in the face of peril. I had assumed they believed me capable of similar feat. I thought if they believed that me and Makino were no more than acquaintances or strangers she would hold no leverage over me and thus pay her no mind. But I had made a fatal miscalculation, I still saw myself as an adult. A normal kid doesn't want anyone to die and was capable of caring for strangers. While kids could be selfish about things they wanted they generally hadn't lost naivety. After all, even a kid like Ace would go and save original me even if they didn't really know each other.

I was still a kid. It didn't matter to them if me and Makino had a personal connection or not. All that mattered was they were threatening a life in front of a naive kid who would believe what they said.

I no longer had a choice. I couldn't risk Makinos life on the hope they would let her go if I still pretended not to care. So I slowly walked over to the bandit.

As I made my way over I looked at Makino to make sure she was okay. She didn't have any wounds but the look she was giving me was both worried and apologetic. She didn't say anything, probably under threat from the bandits to keep silent.

The rest of the bandits were smirking as I walked over and Higuma ordered a pair of them to tie me up. I couldn't really do anything to resist so I simply let them put the bindings on my arms and legs. But as time passed and all this happened I estimated how far Shanks' ship was from the docks.

As soon as the bindings were in place Higuma's body relaxed and he shoved Makino aside.

"Well brat, I have to admit that was impressive. I kid knocking out an adult is a real feat. But unfortunately for you, mess with the wolf and you get the pack. I can't have brats challenging my power." Somehow his smirk manages to become more twisted as he continues, "So this is how its gonna go: I'm going to kill you, slowly, so that everyone in this village knows that you don't fuck with a wanted man."

I nearly sighed aloud. I expected as much. But I was nowhere near worried anymore. I knew something that the bandits didn't.

Makino upon hearing the bandit's latest statement gets up quickly and begins to plead.

"Wait! Please! He's just a kid! It was my fault anyway! Ta-"

One of Higuma's minions stepped towards her with his sword drawn.

"What, you wanna die too?"

Higuma, who seemed to take every chance he could to become scummier, turned to the man, and commanded him, "You know what, just do it. If she wants to take the fall then we can kill em both."

The bandit smiled wickedly as he replied, "Sure thing boss!" and raised his sword.

That was as far as he got before my secret advantage showed itself.

They were within Yasopp's range.

There was a distance muffled boom as the man fell over dead.

For a moment everyone paused. Honestly it just made the bandits better targets.

2 more muffled gunshots and 2 more bandits fell.

At this point the most wanted man among them managed to pick up his wits. And throw down a smoke bomb in haste.

Smoke covered my vision as I lost sight of everyone. That didn't stop me from feeling Higumas approaching presence. But I was tied up so I simply couldn't do anything. I tried to move out of the way the best I could but Higuma still grabbed me by the leg and started dragging me through the smoke to the cover of a building.

I struggled the best I could. I really did. As he dragged me behind the hills surrounding Foosha I tried to muster the strength to snap the ropes. As he dragged me through the cover of the jungle I tried to cling to roots and trees to delay him. And as he dragged me to his boat I tried to wriggle and bend in a way that would allow me to bite him.

I knew what was going to happen. What Shanks would do. But I couldn't allow it. I couldn't. I had already made so many mistakes despite having foreknowledge. I couldn't fail to change another thing. I just couldn't. I have to be able to help this world or I and most of everyone else will be miserable. If I just keep failing what's the point of me? But nothing I did stopped, slowed, or even bothered the bandit. I guess you don't get a bounty of 8 million without at least some skill.

As we sailed out I cursed Yasopp for always leaving the leader of the group to Shanks. If he had simply shot Higuma back there Shanks wouldn't have to lose an arm to save me. But as the boat moved slowly away from the island the target of my cursing quickly became myself. For making a mistake in my planning. For not being strong enough to fight the bandits. For all of my failures in this universe.

"Well brat, we're now at sea, a place those pirates won't ever guess to look for a bandit."

I glared with hate at the bandit as he prepared to boot me off the boat.

"Which means I can now kill you with impunity. Pick your fights better in the afterlife eh?"

As I went flying over the side I noted the fin of the Lord of the Coast approaching the soon to die bandit.

I tried to stay close to the surface despite my tied up limbs but it was a fruitless effort. As it was the best I could do was watch the Lord of the Coast draw back from his last bite and notice me.

I could see him preparing to go for another bite.

And in that moment time seemed to freeze. Life didn't flash before my eyes. Rather my failures did. My inability to eat the fruit. My inability to protect Makino. My inability to protect Shanks. My inability to protect anybody, DAMMIT! COULD I CHANGE NOTHING?! EVEN WITH ALL MY KNOWLEDGE, ALL MY TRAINING, COULD I STILL DO NOTHING TO MAKE THE WORLD BETTER?!

Something in my brain snapped.

No.

NO.

**NO!**

I roared. Not with my lungs or my voice but with my spirit and soul. Every fiber of my being and will went flying out of me in a shout of defiance.

I COULD NOT AND WOULD NOT FAIL! I HAVE TO MAKE A CHANGE IN THIS WORLD BECAUSE THE PEOPLE IN IT DESERVE BETTER!

The Lord of the Coast stopped. It didn't run away, didn't look on in fear, and didn't fall unconscious. It simply paused and stared at me. And for single brief moment I heard a faint voice in my head that wasn't my own.

_A strong one? Here?_

For a moment me and the beast simply stared at each other. Then it began to swim away.

Before I got a chance to comprehend anything that just happened I felt an arm around my waist pull me upwards.

I sucked in a breath of air and coughed as I reached the surface. I suddenly felt the ropes on legs and hands snap as if they were pulled apart. With my new mobility I turned around to witness my savior resurface from breaking the ropes.

Of course, it was Shanks.

After catching his breath he smiled at me and said, "Miss me, Luffy?"

Rather than answer I simply swam over, hugged him, and started crying.

"I'm sorry!"

Shanks simply hugged back and confusedly asked, "What are you sorry for Luffy? Nothing happened and everyone's okay."

"I couldn't save Makino! I couldn't save myself!" I almost added 'I couldn't have saved you' but caught myself.

I could hear the smile in Shanks voice as he responded, "Luffy, your putting too much pressure on yourself. It isn't your job to save everybody."

"But I'm able to! I'm strong! I'm smart! I'm able to so I should!"

This time Shanks spoke more forcefully as he pulled me away to look me in the eyes. "Luffy! You're just a kid! Even if you were smarter and stronger than an adult it still isn't your responsibility! Even adults give themselves room to make mistakes! If you demand perfection from yourself you'll never be happy! Listen! Even if you made mistakes it was other people that were causing the problem. It wasn't your fault, ok?"

I still didn't quite agree with him. I still felt that my foresight made me responsible. But I gave in.

"Ok."

* * *

After we swam back to shore Makino began to cry and hug me all the while repeatedly saying, "You're okay!" After she calmed down I tried to apologize for leaving her in the bar after I knocked out the bandit that was bothering her.

She bonked me on the head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

She growled, "I know what you were trying mister! You were trying to save me by drawing their attention to you! I don't care how strong you think you are, you don't put yourself in danger for my sake, understand?"

Rather than argue the point I simply nodded seriously. Makino went back to smiling.

"While I don't like what you did… thank you for the sentiment Luffy. That was real bravery you showed."

I simply smiled at her in return.

After everyone had calmed down and my pirate mentors expressed their relief that I was all right, the pirates took all the bandits, living or dead, to their proper places of disposal. This being the jail and the morgue(Yes, our small town had those.). Once they were done the pirates returned to the bar.

At said bar I described everything that had happened with the sea king to Shanks.

After I was done Shanks turned away from me and sighed.

"There have been some things I have been avoiding teaching you Luffy. Mostly because I haven't mastered them myself yet. What you exhibited on the sea king is called Conqueror's Haki. It's a rare subset of an ability all people have. I've used Conqueror's myself actually."

After that explanation I gave him a hopeful questioning look.

"No Luffy, I'm not staying any longer to teach you."

I sigh. Worth a shot.

"As for the voice in your head you mentioned," once more his face took on that ghostly look, "I am not sure about how much I really know. One of my mentors called it the 'Voice of All Things'. Honestly? Ask your Gramps. He's high up in the most paranoid organization on the planet and he's old. Both of those make him likely to know. While your on that ask him to teach you Haki. He'd make a better teacher than me."

I simply nodded.

That day ended pretty uneventfully. Shanks was only staying for three more days, so I did my best to make my peace with my mentors as they prepared to leave. All of them said they will miss me and expected to see me again on the Grand Line. I thanked them for all their help and told them the same.

And finally the dreaded came. It was midmorning when me and Shanks stood side by side watching the last of their supplies being packed onto their ship.

Shanks suddenly perked up and asked, "Hey Luffy, you want to find the One Piece but you never asked to join us, why's that?"

I looked at him wide eyed, "You offering?"

He stuck his tongue out at me. "As if. We don't need a brat like you cramping our style, I was just wondering."

I simply shook my head and smiled at that. "Well, I don't like having a boss. Which is one of the reasons I won't join the marines like Gramps wants. Plus, it's gonna be my adventure, so I should be the one leading it."

Shanks gave me a mocking grin, "You still think a brat like you can find it?"

I gave him an equally mocking grin, "You still think you can handle the Grand Line old man?"

At this he got angry, "DON"T CALL ME OLD MAN! I'M STILL IN MY TWENTIES!"

"Hey captain!" yelled Benn from up on the ship, "you're not getting any younger down there, it's time to go."

"Give me a minute," Shanks yelled back, "AND YOU'RE OLDER THAN ME DAMMIT!"

I simply closed my eyes and laughed. But as I do I suddenly feel a light weight on my head. As a reopened my eyes I was greeted with straw.

It had happened. Just like that. One of the most important and powerful symbols of this universe had been shifted over to me.

I looked up at Shanks, straw hat on my head, with a questioning look. He smiled down at me as he spoke.

"Luffy, this hat is very special to me. I'd goes as far as to say it's my greatest treasure. I'm not sure an old man like me can keep track of it on the grand line. So I figured I'd ask someone younger to look after it for me. Would you mind keeping this safe? At least until you find the One Piece?"

I simply stare at him. After a moment I realize I'm leaking tears. I try to smile through the tears at him as I say, "Sure!"

At that, we say our goodbyes and he walks on to his ship.

Even as they sail into the horizon I stand there, waving, making sure they know how much they matter to me.

A new chapter of my life had just begun.

* * *

**Wooh, this one was a little longer than the others. I'd like to apologize for the inconsistency of my updates. Sometimes I just have more time to write than others you know? This next chapter will also probably take me a while to write because I'm going to be occupied for 5 days.**

**Thanks again for all your support.**

**I hope to write more soon.**


End file.
